Disneyland Romance
by Vanilla Coated Love
Summary: 2. A vacation. Vacations are supposed to be fun but this is a whole other story. Mikan's past. Natsume's secret. And you think Disneyland is the happiest place on earth. Ha. You're far from right.
1. Chapter 1

Disneyland Romance

Disclaimer: I only own the story/plot, that's it.

Original run: September 16, 2010 – October 8, 2011  
Taken down: August 13, 2013

Author's Notes:

Hello, for those who have this story on alert, you guys might be surprised as to why you've received an email from a fanfiction you've read a couple of years back. Yeah… I'm pretty sure it's obvious now. Ahaaa. I've taken this down for revision (lol, duh, right?). I'm not saying that that you guys should read it again (that's going to be a drag), I'm only explaining things and apologizing in advance because you will be getting 30 more or so email notifications. No worries though, the plot's still the same so no need to reread. This one is just… better in terms of writing. Compared to the original one, that is. Because my writing before sucked as hell and I just had to save this story from complete and utter embarrassment. That's all. Thank you for reading this uber long A/N.

And for those who are going to read this for the first time, happy reading!

-_Vanilla Coated Love (10/1/13)_

PS: And yes, including the dates are my thing. I'm sentimental like that.

* * *

_I'm not really a big fan of change._

–_Dorinda (Cheetah Girls)_

**CHAPTER 1**

**_Mikan Sakura_**

**_Class 2-B_**

**_Introduction to Philosophy_**

**_Write an essay about your own definition of Life. Minimum of 300 words._**

_Life's a clich__é__. _

_From "Just be yourself" to "Opposites attract". It's repetitive, it's overused, and it can be uninteresting. But it still has a nice ring to it. _

_It can also be such a pain in the neck sometimes. Always bringing you down and making you feel like you have no control over it whatsoever. But you do, one way or the other. And beyond all those, they don't matter as much because you get past them. They' will be nothing but bitter memories, they'll be lessons. You'd look back at the pain and the tears and realize that they were all worth it after all._

_Funny how a lot of people try to avoid clich__é__s but they're actually living one without even realizing it until they do. Funny how a complete stranger can become your friend just because of a couple of same interests._

_Same favorite band._

_Same favorite book._

_You both like your coffee black._

_You both haven't watched a horror film in a cinema yet._

_And funny how you and a close friend just grow apart. No warnings. Just like that. Gone._

_Funny how people leave and never come back. Funny how they were just there and now they're gone. And no matter how much you try to make things better, everything just fall apart right before your very eyes. Funny how words can make or break you. Funny how you can love a person so much that you end up loving them too much._

_But isn't it also funny how having someone's arms wrapped around you can make feel all the better? Or maybe getting a new haircut can help you move on from your previous relationship. Or how you waste your money on material things give you just for that temporary happiness. _

_Would you blame Life? _

_Ah, is that the question to ask? Why would you blame Life if you're the one living that Life?_

_Huh. Funny. _

_Maybe Life's isn't a clich__é__. Maybe Life's just funny like that._

_Maybe. Possibly._

_Who knows?_

"So...?" I asked as Hotaru finished reading my short essay for English.

She placed the piece of paper on the table and heaved a sigh.

"What? Is it that bad? Do you think I'll get another F? Because I had enough Fs for a lifetime. Mom's going to-"

Hotaru raised her hand to silence me. "First, tone your voice down, we're in the library. Second, you're over thinking again, as always. And third, your essay's fine, you didn't exactly give a definition but it's fine."

I sat up straight. "Really? It is open ended. Do you think I should change it?" I whispered. Hotaru rarely praises anything or anyone for that matter.

"Nah, leave it. You don't have enough time." Hotaru handed the essay to me. "It's a bit dramatic but hey, you're dramatic."

I raised an eyebrow. "I think you just insulted me."

"I always insult you."

"Good point."

Hotaru shook her head, amused, and grabbed her bag. "We better hurry if you want to pass that to Mr. Narumi before he leaves."

"And my Biology project to Mr. Misaki, and my History paper to Mr. Noda, and this freaking Math worksheet to Mr. Jinno," I said as we exited from the library and walked down the halls of the high school division of the Academy. "I swear to God, Mr. Jinno hates me."

"I'm pretty sure you just suck at Math, Mikan."

I couldn't help but laugh. She was right afterall. "Who's side are you on anyway?"

"Money."

"That doesn't make any sense."

"Money is the answer to everything," Hotaru explained indifferently.

_Yet, another clich__é_, I thought.

"Greedy as always." I shifted the weight of my bag. "These are heavy."

"You have papers for every subject, what do you expect?"

"I'm just glad I finished them all on time. Mom's been nagging me all week about it. She keeps on telling about our flight over and over." I bobbed my head to the side. I bet she'll go on about it when I go home later.

We reached Faculty Office and Hotaru helped me slide my papers in the respective teacher's pigeon hole.

"Thanks, Hotaru," I said once we were finished. "But, uhm, can I ask for another favor?"

"Let me guess. You're not yet finished packing and you want me to help you."

"Actually, I haven't even started." I faked a laugh and scratched the back of my head sheepishly.

"But your flight's tomorrow."

"Yeah. Funny, right?"

"Your essay is your life."

"Hey!"

Hotaru clasped both of her hands together and walked ahead. "Well, we better hurry if you haven't started with anything yet."

I beamed and caught up with her. "I owe you big time!"

"Of course you do. Now..." She handed me her mobile phone. "Go call Anna and Nonoko, they're experts at this."

* * *

My mom was ecstatic when she told me that my cousin Misaki was getting married on November, which was, at the time, five was months away. Compared to hers, my reaction wasn't as... jolly. Of course, I'm happy that my cousin was getting married. But she was as close as a stranger to me, given that she grew up (and will be getting married) in the States. This would just probably be the sixth or seventh time I'm going to meet her.

So mom booked a flight right away and that was why I had all those paperworks. I'll be missing three weeks' worth of school and I have to make up for it. And to think that classes just started a month ago!

"I can't believe you're going to California tomorrow!" Anna squealed, snapping me out of my reverie.

_This girl is more excited than I am_, I thought.

Anna and Nonoko arrived at our house an hour ago to help Hotaru and I pack. And since then my room looked as if a tornado just passed.

Nonoko, who was busy sorting out my shoes, looked up, "I can't believe she'll be absent for _three weeks_. Oh, what I'd give for an extended summer vacation."

"_Please_. Misaki's wedding is just one day. If I were to decide, I'd leave right after. The whole Disneyland thing and trip to see the relatives was mom's idea."

Anna threw a pillow at me but I dodged it just in time. "You are such an introverted kill joy," she laughed. "Oh, do you want to bring this cardigan?" She showed it to me. "You rarely wear this. It looks good on you."

"Being an introverted kill joy is not a bad thing," I paused, "and yeah, sure, go ahead."

Anna gave me a look. "Nonoko, Hotaru and I are your only human friends."

Nonoko bursted out laughing at her statement.

"What's wrong about that?" I inquired.

"Nothing. All I'm saying is that maybe this little out of the country trip is good for you. Meet new people, make friends."

"And not lock myself in the hotel room reading books?" I added for her.

"Exactly!"

I was about to defend myself when Hotaru said, "Speaking of books. Mikan, are you planning on bringing all of these?"

I turned to the pile of books beside her. "I plan to..."

My three friends shared the same look before looking back at me.

"One," Hotaru finally said.

"No," I replied a heartbeat later.

"Yes."

"But I-"

"No buts, Mikan. Your mom's going to freak when she finds out your luggage is 90% books."

I frowned and sighed. There was no point in arguing with this girl. We both knew the end result

"Fine, you win."

It was late when we finished that I asked mom if my friends could stay for the night.

"Sure, honey. Make sure they call their parents and that you wake up early and if you get hungry there's left over in the fridge," she said in a hurry.

I knew what was coming next before she even told me.

"I have to go to the hospital. Check on my patients and make last minute rounds." She took her car keys.

"Will you be back in time for our flight?" It was a stupid question but I had to ask.

"Of course, Mikan." She gave me quick hug. "Lock the door when I leave. Text me when there's an emergency and-"

"I know, mom." I smiled at her. "Just make sure you're here by seven. We don't want to be late like last time."

Mom tucked my hair behind my ear and said in a soothing tone, "What would I do without you?"

"Yeah, well, you gotta admit, I'm a pretty amazing daughter," I said coolly.

"That, you are." She laughed. "You girls have fun now. Take care." She kissed the top of my forehead before went out the door.

* * *

"What if you meet someone famous?"

I groaned and checked the time.

_3:47 A.M._

"Anna, let. Me. Sleep. And I doubt it, that's impossible."

"But Hollywood's just around the corner!"

"Sleep," I said.

"Nothing's impossible though," Nonoko responded with a yawn. "And I heard there's going to be fashion show in Disneyland around Halloween."

"Celebrities! You lucky girl!"

I ignored them both and tried to get back to sleep.

"What if you meet the love of your life there?" I heard Nonoko wonder out loud.

"That's so sweet!"

I had to say something. "No it's not. It's cliché."

To my surprise, I heard Hotaru say, "Life's a cliché."

In the darkness, I grinned. "True. Funny, right?"

"Pretty much," Hotaru calmly replied.

With Anna and Nonoko's never ending chattering in the background, I eventually found myself falling asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

_Think of all the joy you'll find,  
when you leave the world behind  
and bid your cares goodbye._

_-Peter Pan_

**Chapter 2**

Mom was late.

"Stop pacing like a caged animal and relax, Mikan."

I ignored Hotaru. "She's not answering." I said for the seventeenth time as I glanced at my phone's screen. What if something bad happened to her?"

"She's in the hospital. She'll be here," Hotaru assured. She knew this. How to handle me when I'm on the verge of… of… whatever _this _is.

But still.

"You can't be sure." I dialled mom's number for the eighteenth time.

Answer the phone, darn it.

We were downstairs in the living room. Our bags were piled next to the front door.

I felt my eyes water, my breathing uneven. I heard Hotaru swear. Anna and Nonoko, who were both seated on the couch, got up and hurried to the kitchen. This was a drill. We've gone through this since it started.

Hotaru squeezed my shoulder. "Look at me."

I didn't.

"Mikan."

I stared at the floor and fiddled with my phone.

She snapped her fingers once, twice, thrice, just to get my attention.

I winced. Each snap sounded like an explosion in my head at first but after a few more seconds it was calming, it was soothing. I exhaled, realizing that I was holding my breath. Hotaru was taller than me. Everyone was taller than me. I hated my height. It wasn't fair but I couldn't blame genetics. Well, I could but there was no point. I felt it was a metaphor, that I was meant to be looked down on.

I raised my face and looked at her. My best friend was four and a half inches taller than me. I was a Hobbit.

I heard the fridge open then close. I heard the eggs being cracked and beaten. I heard the blender and the pan. I heard-

Hotaru snapped her fingers once more.

I focused.

"You're okay, okay? Breathe."

I did.

"Look me in the eye and tell me what you're thinking."

I placed a hand on my stomach. "Breakfast," I answered honestly. "I'm starving."

Hotaru's shoulders sank. She sighed in relief and (I wasn't sure but maybe my ears were deceiving me) Hotaru gave out a low chuckle. And to Anna and Nonoko, she called out, "She's okay."

My phone rang. I answered it without even looking at who it was because I already knew who it was.

"Mom," I started, still panting, "please tell me you're on your way."

* * *

Pancakes by Anna and chocolate shakes by Nonoko.

Yum.

"I love you guys," I said as I rolled another pancake full of syrupy goodness and shoved it in my mouth. I wasn't kidding when I said that I was starving.

"And I would love you if you didn't give us another of your panic attacks," Nonoko said, her tone all playful but her eyes were dead serious.

She was worried. They all were.

I swallowed. "Sorry. I was…"

I noticed Anna kick her best friend's chair. Nonoko gave out a little yelp and the two had a conversation with their eyes. I raised an eyebrow at Hotaru who just shrugged in response. We understood what they were doing, Hotaru and I had silent conversations too.

Nonoko sighed in defeat. "It was a joke. I didn't mean it that way. We all know it's not your fault you can't control it," she paused, picking her words carefully, "It's just…" Just what? "I didn't expect… It's been so long since… ugh!"

I spared Nonoko and laughed. "Just eat your breakfast, Ogasawara. Mom's on her way."

I was about to roll another pancake when I felt Hotaru's eyes on me. It was unnerving. I mouthed, _I'm fine_, to her.

She didn't buy it.

Of course she didn't.

* * *

It turned out that mom wasn't late. I just simply forgot that I set my watch 30 minutes earlier the night before. Ha. Silly me. Anna and Nonoko sensed that Hotaru was going to give me another one of her lectures so they volunteered to wash the dishes instead.

I followed Hotaru to the front porch. The sun was already out but a cool gentle breeze greeted us.

_Autumn_, I thought, _my favourite season_.

I was too busy admiring the fallen leaves on our lawn that I forgot that Hotaru wanted to talk.

She cleared her throat.

I smiled sheepishly to her direction.

"Eight months."

I quirked an eyebrow. "Eight months?"

She turned to face me. "Since your last panic attack."

Oh.

Hotaru hugged her elbows. Unlike Nonoko, Hotaru knew how to talk to me without making either making me laugh of freaking me out. "I thought the one eight months ago was the last time. Mikan, ever since your dad passed away-"

"I'm _fine_."

"Stop lying. You're not good at it."

"Then I will be," I snapped. "Please, Hotaru, it's been five freaking years since dad died. Stop babying me around."

Hotaru's jaw was set. "I am not babying you."

"Yes you are! You're like this giant shield protecting me from the world, Hotaru. I don't need another mom."

We've had this conversation too many times already but we just wouldn't let it go.

"I don't want to fight." Hotaru took a step forward and lowered her voice. "It would kill me to actually say this out loud but, be careful there. And I know that you can look out for yourself. You know the drill, right?"

I was silent for a few seconds, not because I forgot but because I was still caught up about what just happened. It was only a quarter to seven and I just ate six pancakes but I was already exhausted.

I nodded.

She nodded back and waited for me to talk.

I let out a shaky breath. "I count to ten. I take deep breaths. Eat something sweet after."

Hotaru tapped her foot as if to say, _aaaand?_

"Aaaand. If things don't get better I call for help. My mom first then, I don't know, 911 maybe," I finished. "Stop worrying about me, please?"

"I'd feel better if I was." She rolled her eyes. "C'mon, let's go back inside. All this mushy talk is killing me."

I wanted to say that she was the one who started it but I didn't want to die early. Instead I turned to go back inside but something caught my attention at the corner of my eye.

Hotaru and I have been busy talking that we didn't notice or even hear mom's car pull up in the driveway.

* * *

_-Vanilla Coated Love (10/15/13)_


End file.
